The present invention is directed toward a novelty lamp and, more particularly, to such a device which includes a container containing two substances of differing relative densities, wherein the application of heat to the bottom of the container causes the substance with the initially greater relative density to rise in the other substance and flow around the container to provide an aesthetically pleasing visual effect.
Ferro fluid displays are well known in the art. An example of one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,269 to Rosenweig. Such ferro fluid displays typically comprise a container, which holds a ferro fluid and another immiscible liquid substance. The ferro fluid is responsive to a magnetic field and can be manipulated by controlling the magnetic field to create different patterns.
Novelty lamps of the type commonly referred to as “lava lamps” are well known in the art. An example of one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,396 to Smith. Such novelty lamps typically comprise a container which holds a paraffin based substance and a liquid substance. A heating element situated adjacent the bottom surface of the container heats the paraffin based substance causing the same to become flowable. The heating element is typically in the form of a light bulb so that the container and its contents can be illuminated.
When the paraffin-based substance is sufficiently heated by the light bulb, globules are formed which are less dense than the liquid and therefore rise and circulate within the container. As the globules approach the top surface of the container they cool, become denser and fall back toward the bottom surface. After the light bulb is turned off, the globules once again form one uniform mass which settles adjacent the bottom surface of the container.
The paraffin-based substance is solid at room temperature and requires a phase transfer to liquid by the addition of heat for several hours.
Over the years, no significant changes have been made to the substances inside the container of such novelty lamps to make said substances responsive to a magnetic field. Additionally, no significant changes have been made to the substances inside the container of such novelty lamps to increase said substances ability to flow more quickly and efficiently. Accordingly, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a novelty lamp of the type described above with the added ability of being comprised a substance that is responsive to a magnetic field and begins to flow in minutes, rather than hours, while consuming less energy.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.